Ferbastyczna szkoła/Internet między dwa światy
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. Uwaga! W tym odcinku Fineasz i Ferb nawiązują kontakt z naszą Wikią, więc jeżeli czujesz się urażony ich wypowiedziami, to wiedz, że autor tak o Tobie nie myśli. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Opis Inator Dundersztyca trafia w komputer Fineasza i Ferba, przez co chłopcy mają dostęp do świata rzeczywistego. Wkrótce chłopcy dowiadują się, że istnieje o nich serial, a nawet strona ze zmyślonymi historiami o nich. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher Scenariusz (Spółka zło Dundersztyca. Widać jedynie budynek oraz słychać głos Dundersztyca) Dżingiel: Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Haha, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Wpadłeś w moją pułapkę! A oto i mój inator! Oto Kreskówko-Świato-Inator! Służy do tego, by nawiązać połączenie ze światem z kreskówek. No wiesz, my jesteśmy z tego rzeczywistego, a ci, co to teraz czytają są ze świata kreskówek. Wracając, to co ten inator trafi nawiązuje połączenie ze światem kreskówek, więc gdy trafię nim w mój Teleporto-inator, otworzę przejście do świata kreskówek i zawładnę tam raz na zawsze! O, nie wydostałeś się! Tylko nie mój inator! (Z budynku wystrzeliwuje promień, a Pepe wylatuje z budynku) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Spółka Zło wybucha) Dundersztyc: Tsaa... jak zwykle. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Chłopcy leżą na dywanie i robią pracę domową) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, nie chce mi się tego robić... Może spiszmy z internetu. Ferb: Okej. (Fineasz i Ferb wstają i siadają przy komputerze. Włączają go, a na nim widać system operacyjny "Doors 7") Fineasz: Dobra, mamy do zrobienia fizykę, biologię, mat... (Przez otwarte okno wlatuje promień, który trafia w komputer) Ferb: Ty, Fineasz, patrz! Jakiś Windows 7 tu się wyświetlił! Fineasz: Hmm... pewnie jacyś hakerzy chcą, abyśmy kupili ich system operacyjny. Ferb: A, nie widziałeś jak jakiś promień tu wleciał? Fineasz: Niet. Ferb: Aaaa... ty, zobacz, mamy jakieś inne pliki na kompie. I w ogóle jakąś inną tapetę! Fineasz: Mówię ci, hakerzy! Google Chrome? Pewnie jakaś głupia i wolna przeglądarka... Ferb: Ej, te wszystkie nazwy są podobne do naszych... My mamy Doors 7, Toogle Drome, Mozilla Firedog... A oni podobne, ale głupsze nazwy. Fineasz: Sprawdźmy może, nie wydaje mi się teraz, że to hakerzy... Ferb: Okej. (Ferb włącza Google Chrome) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Internet między dwa światy. (Następny dzień, Ferb wchodzi do pokoju. Fineasz siedzi przy komputerze) Fineasz: Gdzie ty byłeś? Ferb: Dyrka mnie w szafce zamknęła... Fineasz: Normalnie bym się zdziwił, ale to w końcu Moranica. Czaj, co znalazłem. (Ferb siada obok Fineasza przy komputerze) Fineasz: Wpisałem w to dziwne Google "Fineasz" i znalazłem na jakiejś Wiki artykuł "Fineasz i Ferb", w którym było napisane, że istnieje taki serial, a w nim wszystko o naszym życiu! Obejrzałem pierwszy odcinek, a tam było o tym jak zbudowaliśmy kolejkę górską! A tak właśnie było! Nie wiedziałem tylko, że Pepe jest tajnym agentem i walczy z naszym wychowawcą... Ferb: Hmmm... dziwne. Fineasz: Ej, tu jest link do jakiejś "Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki". Pewnie mamy dużo fanów... Wyobrażam to sobie. Na tej stronie pewnie są miliony osób, które... (Ferb klika na link do strony) Fineasz: Co ty robisz!? Przypominam, że mama kupiła TEN komputer za MOJE oceny! Ferb: Ty, patrz! Ale fajna strona. Fineasz: Tylko 1207 stron? Spodziewałem się więcej... Ferb: Nie narzekaj! Przeczytajmy to, w końcu to o nas. Nie obejrzymy tamtego serialu, bo chyba wiemy jak wyglądało nasze życie! Fineasz: A Pepe? Ferb: Chyba wrócę do mojej małomówności sprzed czterech lat... Fineasz: O, czat! Ferb: Chcesz porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy piszą o nas historie, w których pewnie mamy dzieci? Pewnie jest tu jakiś idiota, który napisał historię jak bierzemy ślub i rodzimy Fretkę... Fineasz: Hmm... ja bym chciał. Ferb: Nooo... dobra. (Fineasz i Ferb klikają na czat) Fineasz: Ferb? Ferb: Tak? Fineasz: Musimy założyć konto... Ferb: Jak się nazwiemy? Fineasz: Może... FineaszIFerb321? Ferb: A może FerbIFineasz321? Fineasz: Przypominam, że moje imię jest pierwsze w nazwie serialu i... wszędzie! Ferb: Proszę. (Ferb robi słodkie oczka) Fineasz: No dobra, masz ten jeden raz. Ferb: A jakie hasło? Fineasz: Może ******? Ferb: Nie, banalne. Fineasz: A **********? Ferb: Zbyt skomplikowane. Fineasz: A *******? Ferb: O, świetne! Okej, założyliśmy konto! Fineasz: Hmm... jakaś Sara124 coś nam napisała na tablicy. (Fineasz klika na profil) Fineasz: O, powitała nas. Ale miło. Podoba mi się tu! Ferb: Mieliśmy wejść na czat. Fineasz: Hmmm... racja. (Fineasz klika na czat) * FerbIFineasz321 -> He'''j * Alis2002 -> Ahoj! * Werek16 -> Czesc * FunnyFranky -> dzięki Sara * AgataTheNinja -> Siemka * Mateusz2097 -> hej * FunnyFranky -> ola ! jesteś nowy na wiki? * '''FerbIFineasz321 -> Tak * AgataTheNinja -> Franky to chyba widać po dacie zarejestrowania się Fineasz: Nawet mili. * FerbIFineasz321 -> Fajna strona ;) * Werek16 -> To fajnie. Jak masz na imię? * Sara124 -> hej * FerbIFineasz321 -> właściwie jestem tu z bratem * FunnyFranky -> ja nie patrzę na takie szczegóły * Alis2002 -> Jestem Alis, mówicie mi Alis lub jak tam chcecie, ale zabiję za Alicję z Krainy Czarów, jestem wikiową psychopatką na spółę z Agą... No.. I mam 12 lat, miło mi. * Werek16 -> Jak macie na imię? Fineasz: Ej, musimy coś wymyślić. Nie piszmy, że nazywamy się Fineasz i Ferb. * FerbIFineasz321 -> ja jestem Michał, a mój brat to Bartek Ferb: Bartek!? Jesteś idiotą... *Alis2002 -> Ciebie się nikt o wiek nie pytał, DOMINIKO. To znaczy Franky. * FunnyFranky -> -.- czy może raczej Alo? * AgataTheNinja -> CAŁE ŻYCIE W KŁAMSTWIEEE * FunnyFranky -> bo jestem Franky * Sara124 -> no nie? * Werek16 -> Ja na początku, że Frania, ale potem Franky mi powiedziała * FerbIFineasz321 -> ile macie lat? * Alis2002 -> NAZYWAJ MNIE JAK CHCESZ, ALE JEŚLI NIE CHCESZ SKOŃCZYĆ JAKO KRWAWA MOZAIKA NA WŁASNEJ ŚCIANIE NIE MÓW MI OD TEGO. JEDNEGO. FILMU. Ferb: Boję się tej Alis... * FunnyFranky -> Alicja z Krainy Czarów :"D * Alis2002 -> Wrrr... Fineasz: Hehe! Oni są śmieszni... * Werek16 -> Ja jestem martwy. Piszę z Hadesu * FunnyFranky -> i wzajemnie * AgataTheNinja -> Ja 11 fizycznie, 69 psychicznie Fineasz: Śmieszni i nienormalni. * FunnyFranky -> wiesz że ja też tego nie lubię * AgataTheNinja -> A ja jestem nieśmiertelną ninją * FunnyFranky ->ja skończę 19 * Werek16 -> A dziewczyny się pokłóciły * FerbIFineasz321 -> ja 14, a Bartek 15 * Sara124 -> zgubiłam się w tej rozmowie * Alis2002 -> Wiem, wiem, odwdzięczyłaś się, koniec kłótni, wracamy do męczenia nowych pytaniami. * AgataTheNinja -> Oj tam, kłótnia. Krótka wymiana zdań * FunnyFranky -> ja? ja się z nikim nie kłócę * FerbIFineasz321 -> fajnie się z wami pisze * Alis2002 -> A co, chciałaś wyrwać? * Werek16 -> wzajemnie * FunnyFranky -> z tobą też? chyba * AgataTheNinja -> Wiem. Szczególnie ze mną * FunnyFranky -> może Ferb: Nasi fani są dziwni, ale nie powiemy im tego wprost. Fineasz: Masz rację. * FerbIFineasz321 -> jesteście bardzo fajni * Werek16 -> ze mną... Myślę że też fajnie * AgataTheNinja -> A ja o 20% fajniejsza * FerbIFineasz321 -> jak z bratem zobaczyliśmy tę wikię, to myśleliśmy, że są tu miliony osób * FunnyFranky -> miliony to może nie * AgataTheNinja -> Jak chcecie miliony osób to wejdźcie na 4chana. * FunnyFranky -> ale jednostki są na pewno :"D * Mateusz2097 -> ja zw * Werek16 -> A ja, ze siedem * FunnyFranky -> ok * AgataTheNinja -> Okeej * Alis2002 -> Milionów nie ma, ale są tu osoby najmilszego rodzaju. Fineasz: Jakbym miał do końca życia mówić nicki normalnych osób na wiki, to milczałbym do końca życia. * FerbIFineasz321 ->jesteśmy wielkimi fanami Fineasza i Ferba! * Werek16 -> no właśnie * Alis2002 -> My również! * FunnyFranky -> no to chyba oczywiste skoro tu jesteście * AgataTheNinja -> A ja jestem wielką fanką Higurashi no naku koro ni. A Fina i Ferba... oglądałam dawno temu * FunnyFranky -> nie mam pojęcia co to * FerbIFineasz321 -> jaki odcinek najbardziej lubicie? * Alis2002 -> A ja wielką fanką South Parku, choć teoretycznie tego oglądać nie powinnam * Werek16 -> Aga jest Anime Girl * AgataTheNinja -> Nooo * FunnyFranky -> ja lubię podróż w drugim wymiarze ! * Alis2002 -> Hmm... Moim ulubionym odcinek jest film pełnometrażowy * AgataTheNinja -> Higurashi to takie anime z gatunku horror. * Alis2002 -> EPICKIE anime, pragnę dodać * Werek16 -> ja lubię "lato to wrażeń moc" * FerbIFineasz321 -> mi się najbardziej spodobał jak Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali statek kosmiczny i polecieli nim na Merkurego * Alis2002 -> Eee... Takiego odcinka nie ma.. Fineasz: Co? Jak!? Ferb: Chyba nie zrobią całego naszego życia w jednym serialu! *'FerbIFineasz321 -> yyy... był chyba' * Alis2002 -> Nie było. * FerbIFineasz321 -> jeśli dobrze pamiętam następny był o wakacjach na hawajach * Alis2002 -> Nie ma go nawet teraz na liście, bo mam odpaloną. Szukałam jednego odcinka. Nie było o Merkurym * FerbIFineasz321 -> a poprzedni o wielkiej farmie byków * AgataTheNinja -> CHCE GO ZOBACZYĆ ! * Alis2002 -> Byków? A nie krów w kosmosie? * FerbIFineasz321 -> to też * Alis2002 -> Chyba ktoś tu nie do końca uważnie śledził serial, co? Fineasz: Kurde... co my teraz zrobimy!? Ferb: Wiem! * FerbIFineasz321 -> czekaj, pomyliły mi się seriale! dobra, jakie są wasze ulubione odcinki? * AgataTheNinja -> Mój ulubiony to "Czas dojrzeć". Tam Fin i Ferb dorastają, a Fineasz całuje się z Izabelą * FerbIFineasz321 co!? Fineasz: Cooo... ja się całowałem z Izabelą!? *Alis2002 -> a ja właśnie tego nie cierpię. * Werek16 -> no. Też go lubię * NaluChan -> Giń Phinbello Fineasz: Mam rozumieć, że ja i Izabela będziemy parą!? To super! * FunnyFranky -> nie to jest do bani! Fineasz: Sama jesteś do bani! * Sara124 -> mój to ten o Gwiezdnych wojnach Ferb: Nie pamiętam czegoś takiego, ale okej. * FunnyFranky -> nie lubię Ferbnessy Fineasz: Ferbnessy!? Czy ja czegoś nie wiem? * AgataTheNinja -> I love Phinbella * FerbIFineasz321 -> "I love Phinbella"? Przecież nie całowałem się z Izabelą! * AgataTheNinja Całowałem? :ooo Ferb: Jesteś idiotą! Dawaj mi to! * Alis2002 Podejrzane... * AgataTheNinja -> Bo w tamtym odcinku była pokazana przyszłość bohaterów * Werek16 -> Przecież macie na imię Bartek i Michał... * Alis2002 -> BARDZO podejrzane * FunnyFranky -> ja lubię Phinbellę ale Ferbnessy nie znoszę Ferb: A ja ciebie! Fineasz: A może napraw to, co napisałem wcześniej. * FerbIFineasz321 -> sorka, to wcześniej to mój brat, który jest idiotą * NaluChan -> Phinbella powinna zginąć.. Fineasz: Sama se zgiń! * NaluChan -> Izabela jakaś różowa Barbie Fineasz: Wiesz, nie lubię tej całej NaluChan! Ferb: A ja lubię, bo mogę śmiać się z ciebie, jak kłócisz się do komputera z osobą z innego świata! * Alis2002 -> Ferbnessa jest kiepska. Montessa lepsza! Ferb: Montessa? Nie jestem wtajemniczony, ale... * FunnyFranky -> a ja lubię podróż do drugiego wymiaru bo tam jest maczo Ferb Ferb: Hyhy... nie lubią cię! * NaluChan -> A Fineasz to... trójkąt. Ferb: Mówiłem! Fineasz: Ta NaluChan doprowadza mnie do szału! * AgataTheNinja -> Izabela to najlepsza postać ever. Chciałabym być taka jak ona * Werek16 -> ja lubie wszystkie pairingi. HOMOSEKSUALNE NAJBARDZIEJ * AgataTheNinja TRÓJKĄT * Alis2002 -> Aż taka zła nie jest, ale najlepszą też jej nie nazwała. * AgataTheNinja -> Taaa yuri * Alis2002 -> JA TEŻ ale bez przesady * AgataTheNinja -> ŁĄCZMY SIĘ FANI YURI! Ferb: Aha? * FerbIFineasz321 -> yyym... to ten... co lubicie robić? * AgataTheNinja -> Oddychać. * FunnyFranky -> pisać opowiadania i rysować * AgataTheNinja -> I lubię jeszcze mrugać. I żyć. I siedzieć na krześle. I spać. * Alis2002 -> Pisać, rysować, marzyć, słuchać muzyki itd. * Werek16 -> Ja gadać na czacie, czytać, pisać opowiadania i słuchać muzyki * NaluChan -> Muszę kończyć. Pa * Alis2002 -> Do zobaczenia potem, skarbie * Sara124 -> pa * NaluChan ->Ta, do potem... -,- Ja tylko chcę wejść na drugiego laptopa * Alis2002 -> Nie gniewaj się za tamto.. * NaluChan -> nie wiem czemu napisałam * FerbIFineasz321 -> czemu piszesz do dziewczyny skarbie? * AgataTheNinja -> Bo one są w związku * Alis2002 -> Bo to jest moja dziewczyna? * FerbIFineasz321 -> ... aha Fineasz: Te Alis2002 i NaluChan są dziwne... A NaluChan to już w ogóle. *FunnyFranky -> ej, a kogo lubicie najbardziej z serialu tak właściwie? * Werek16 -> Fineasza i Ferba * FunnyFranky -> jakbyście mieli wybrać tylko jedną postać * AgataTheNinja -> Ja najbardziej lubię Izabelę i Heinza * FunnyFranky -> czego nie rozumiecie przez jedna? * NaluChan ->Taaak Heinz rządzi * AgataTheNinja -> Zrobiłam z niego psychopatę w jednym z mych opowiadań * NaluChan -> A on będzie u mnie z Hay Lin * AgataTheNinja -> Nooo * FunnyFranky -> u mnie będzie forever alone * FerbIFineasz321 -> eeee.... * Alis2002 -> yyy, sorki * FerbIFineasz321 -> musimy kończyć, pa (Fineasz szybko wyłącza czat) Ferb: Co ty robisz? Chciałem z nimi jeszcze pogadać... Fineasz: Stary... ja się ich boję! Ferb: Eeeem... okej? Fineasz: Ta wikia to chyba jakiś psychiatryk! Ferb: Nie jest tak źle. Fineasz: Naprawdę? Ferb: Pozwól, że powiem ci jedno słowo, dzięki któremu nie będziesz już tak myśleć. Fineasz: Tak, jasne... Ferb: Moranica. Fineasz: Hmmm... miałeś rację. Już tak nie myślę. (Następny dzień. Fineasz siedzi na komputerze. Ferb wchodzi do pokoju) Ferb: A ty... znowu na komputerze!? Uzależniłeś się, czy co!? Fineasz: A ty to co? Dyrka cię znowu w szafce zamknęła? Ferb: Tiaaa... Fineasz: A w ogóle nie jestem uzależniony! A właśnie, zdążyłem przeczytać wszystkie opowiadania. Ferb: I niby nieuzależniony... Fineasz: Wiesz... spodziewałem się, że będzie gorzej. Sara124 ma świetne opowiadania! A jej postać Nicole Strong to w ogóle bardzo fajna postać. Chyba najlepsza ze wszystkich! Ferb: Udajmy, że wiem o czym ty mówisz. Fineasz: Alis2002 aż tak dziwnych opowiadań nie ma jak mi się wydawało... Ferb: Hmmm... też się dziwię. Fineasz: NaluChan pominąłem... Ferb: Ciekawe dlaczego... (Napisy końcowe) Fineasz: Wracając. AgataTheNinja też ma fajne. Zaskoczyła mnie! Po tym jak pisała na czacie spodziewałem się czegoś innego. Znalazłem też Sebolęęę. Słowo w słowo, on opisał każdy moment z naszego życia! Zatrzymałem się na rozmowie na czacie, bo nie chciałeś spoilerować sobie życia. Dalej mamy FunnyFrank. Utalentowana artystka! Serio mówię. Jest też 3Patryk3, który pisze odcinki, które mogłyby się nadawać na dalsze sezony oryginalnego serialu o nas, bo czytałem gdzieś, że się skończył. Werek16 ma... wiesz, może sobie przeczytaj, ja nie będę spoilerował ci! Ferb: Ty tylko mówisz czy fajne, czy nie... Fineasz: Trudno! KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje * Ten odcinek tworzy z odcinkami Internet między światy Części 1 i 2 historię o spotkaniu chłopców z naszą Wikią ** Ten odcinek jest oparty na użytkownikach tej Wikii, a dwa następne o jej postaciach * Ten odcinek to jedna wielka złamana czwarta ściana * W tym odcinku Fineasz i Ferb kontaktują się z użytkownikami naszej wiki * Z tego odcinka dowiadujemy się, że osoby ze świata Fineasza i Ferba uważają nasz świat za świat kreskówek, podczas gdy oni sami uważają swój świat za rzeczywisty * Autor wpadł na ten odcinek podczas zabawy firanką